Distancia
by CNagisa
Summary: La relación entre Noruega y Dinamarca estaba cambiando y para mal. Sin darse cuenta, una enorme brecha se estaba formando entre los dos Islandia como tercero en discordia


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia, no me pertenecen D;

Pareja: _Un trio (?) Noruega x Dinamarca x Islandia :')_

_La pareja de Din y Nor me gusta, y mucho pero quise agregar a Islandia, poniéndolo en el lugar del "tercero en discordia". Espero que lo disfruten :D_

_Sobre el titulo, bueno... es evidente ¿No? Todos podemos llegar a distanciarnos de las personas -que queremos- si no cambiamos o mejoramos un poco... sólo un poco mas._

* * *

**Distancia**

* * *

Sentado en el comedor disfrutaba de su bebida caliente. Estaba tranquilo y eso le pareció extraño. Con un suspiro miró hacía la ventana, divisando las nubes grises que se movían lentamente en el cielo.

El silencio duró poco; la puerta de entrada se cerró con fuerza y, detrás del ruido, se oyó la escandalosa voz de Dinamarca. Cerró los ojos, con el ceño fruncido, apoyando la taza sobre la mesa. Para su sorpresa notó otra voz mucho mas calmada: la de Islandia.

_"¿En qué momento salieron juntos?"_ se preguntó. Cruzó los brazos esperándolos.

La expresión alegre del danés se borro frente al muchacho rubio. Con pasos rápidos, se dirigió a la cocina no sin antes saludarlo. Un saludo frío y no propio de él, pero el ojiazul paso por alto aquel gesto, o eso trato de hacer.

Enseguida apareció el más pequeño de ellos; tenía una caja entre sus manos.

-¿Qué es eso?-parecía indiferencia, aunque era pura curiosidad por parte del noruego.

-Hemos comprado un pastel-respondió el islandés, dejando el paquete frente a su hermano. Aviso que ayudaría al mayor, yendo detrás de éste.

Más sorpresa aun; Islandia y Dinamarca ¿De compras? ¿Juntos? ¿Desde cuándo? La cabeza de Noruega daba vueltas.

"Parece que se han divertido" murmuro lo suficientemente alto para que el peliplateado lo oyera, antes de ingresar a la cocina.

Recibió como respuesta un "sí" alegre. Sin salir de la posición inicial, puso un mohín de irritación. Islandia era tan apático e inexpresivo y ahora reía y hablaba como un pequeño.

_"Dinamarca le ha pegado la estupidez"_, prefería pensar eso a tener que sospechar que, juntos, disfrutaban la compañía mutua.

Aun así, para Noruega no había justificativo para el hecho de que el rubio alto se comportara así con él.

Para el malestar noruego, la relación de sus acompañantes se notaba cada vez mas estrecha y de colmo estaba el cambiado trato del danés, el cual era serio y formal con él pero atento y cariñoso con el chico de botas blancas.

Noruega se caracterizaba por ser distante e inexpresivo, pero su límite había sido desbordado, antes de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Esa misma noche que había dicho "Basta", abrió la puerta de la habitación de Dinamarca. Sin vueltas ni permisos. Ni él mismo creía que su enfado, y el manifiesto de éste, se debían a la falta de atención del mayor.

¿Dónde quedaron esos apodos infantiles que le ponía? ¿Por qué ya no le abrazaba y llamaba con amor? ¿Qué le sucedió a ese Dinamarca que una vez conoció? Y sobretodo ¿Por qué a Islandia sí y a él no?

Escupió esas preguntas, y mas, mezcladas con insultos y miradas despreciativas.

Atónito, el danés lo oía y miraba, sus ojos estaban más abiertos que nunca; en frente tenia a un Noruega exaltado, enojado y humano. Expuesto como nunca antes.

"¡Quiero golpearte!" gritó, acercándosele con los puños cerrados "Pero no tengo fuerzas para levantar los brazos", confesó lamentándose.

-Puedes golpearme, cuando recuperes tus fuerzas, Noru.

Los ojos del chico se llenaron de un brillo especial al oírlo.

-...pero será la ultima vez-le sonrió dulcemente-Me he cansado ya…

No entendía a que se refería y se lo hizo saber.

Acariciándole la cabeza, se disculpo. Dinamarca sentía su corazón agotado cada vez que pensaba en el noruego.

-Me canse de luchar por ti-alejo la mano, dejándola a un costado-De tratar de tener un lugar en tu corazón.

Jamás se hubiera pensado aquello; que ese "tire y afloje" concluiria alguna vez. El juego había acabado. No sólo para Noruega, para Dinamarca se había terminado hacia tiempo; a pesar de ser un luchador perseverante, en cuestiones así, su cuerpo grande y fornido no funcionaba como escudo de las punzantes espinas que traía el amor.

Tomando aire y tratando de relajarse volvió a repetir "¿Por qué Islandia?". Lo miro a los ojos, con un semblante severo pero que escondía tristeza.

Volvió a sonreír, no tenia otra opción. Ladeo la cabeza a un lado, pensativo. Era una buena pregunta, sabía la respuesta pero lo que no sabía era como expresarla.

"¿Tu me has visto llorar?" pregunto, aun con la mirada hacia una dirección contraria al rostro del joven.

Se llevo la palma al rostro, tratando de descifrar a lo que el otro quería llegar. No tuvo que pensar mucho ya que el danés continuó.

"Lloré mucho por ti, Noru", su voz era baja, demasiado baja para que sea de él pero sí, era el mismísimo Dinamarca quien hablaba de esa forma.

Muchas noches había quedado sentado en la sala de estar bebiendo y lamentándose como un pecador, llegando al punto de llorar silenciosamente, aprovechando la soledad propia.

Fue una de esas noches, que el pequeño bajo las escaleras, alarmado por los ruidos que provenían del lugar. Una de esas noches, lo vio en su naturaleza frágil y desorientada.

-¿Qué?-el noruego iba entendiendo poco a poco.

"Él me ha brindado algo que tu nunca me has dado, eso sucedió".

Dinamarca había encontrado "amor" en Islandia, y éste, en secreto, se lo brindaba. Sonaba a engaño, sonaba a una traición que él mismo Noruega había dejado que sucediera. Definitivamente, para él lo era.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, como un animal asustado. Su defensiva aumento al ver como el muchacho trataba de agarrarlo, con amables palabras de ¿Consuelo?

-¡No me toques!-exclamo, apartando el brazo-¡No necesito tu lastima!

En esos pocos segundos, su pecho se afligió, el dolor era mucho y lo que mas le causaba dicho dolor era que, el trato que le daba el danés había causado aquella separación.

Salio de la habitación corriendo, lleno de impotencia e ira. Bajo las escaleras y se detuvo en el vestíbulo, ya que por sus mejillas rodaban unas tibias lágrimas.

-¿Qué es esto?-las toco y limpio sin dudarlo-¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?!

Levanto la mirada ante la puerta, que se abrió despacio. Asomándose lentamente, Islandia la cerró.

-¡Noruega!-se agacho, ya que el muchacho estaba de rodillas-¿Qué sucede?-le agarro de los hombros, tratando de levantarlo.

"Tu… Quítate…"

Obedeció sin titubear, volviéndose a poner de pie. En el fondo, sabia que sucedería esto.

-Lo siento-dijo, con la mirada baja-No pude evitarlo.

Sonrió débil y levanto su cuerpo del suelo. Lo que le faltaba; que el chico se le disculpara.

-Cállate, Islandia.

La tensión se instalo en el ambiente. Dinamarca fue tras el noruego y se encontró con los dos. Se apretó la camisa roja al ver a Islandia.

-Así que he sido engañado-dirigió la vista a cada uno de los presentes-has encontrado en mi pequeño hermano eso que llamas "amor".

Se esforzaba por mostrarse frío y sereno, lo lograba pero claro, su voz aun seguía temblorosa. Demasiado.

"Sigan con su estúpido juego de amor entonces".

Los ojos violetas se clavaron en el noruego, no buscaba intimidarlo pero las palabras arrogantes y de menosprecio molestaban.

-Acaso ¿Te has puesto celoso, Noruega? ¿Te arrepientes de no haberte dado cuenta antes para remediarlo?

-Espera Islandia, no digas esas cosas-el danés trataba de calmar la situación pero, siendo ambos hermanos tan parecidos, no darían brazo a torcer.

-¿Qué dices, niño?-encogió los hombros, demostrándole que hablaba inútilmente.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha, suspiro-Tu sabes de que hablo-camino hasta quedar a su lado-Si hubieras tratado de aprender como amar de verdad, no estarías así de dolido-se acerco a al otro muchacho, para apoyar la cabeza en su ancho pecho-Y no te hubiera cambiado.

_"¿Cambiado?"_, apretó los dientes haciéndolos rechinar de la furia. Las lágrimas afloraron nuevamente, y esta vez, no le importo que lo vieran así.

Dinamarca había peleado tanto por un poco de cariño, pero como en todas las batallas, las heridas se marcaban en su ser. Dolían, sangraban y no cicatrizaban pero…

-¿Por qué?-balbuceo entre llanto y sofoco.

Apartando con delicadeza al islandés, se acerco al otro joven. Secó sus lágrimas, que no paraban de salir.

-Eso no lo entenderías, Noru-cerró los ojos, apoyando la cabeza en la de él-Tu frío corazón no te permitiría entenderlo.

Cierto, por mas explicaciones que le dieran, no lo entendería porque nunca se había dado la oportunidad de sentir eso que los otros dos llamaban "amor".

Quizás Dinamarca le ofrecía felicidad y alegría; otro punto de vista ante la vida, a Islandia; quizás el islandés era cálido bajo esa fachada y eso terminó por enredar al danés que necesitaba contención, fuera lo que fuera, Noruega nunca lo iba a saber… Todo había llegado a un punto final.

* * *

_Bueno, así quedo jaja :'D_


End file.
